Wish
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: What happens when Touko finds herself turned into a pokemon? How can she turn back? And what happens when she can only turn to her enemy, N?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collab story between me and Reilly. :D I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Miss Touko, your pokemon are all healed up." Nurse Joy said, handing the six pokeballs that belonged to Touko. Touko smiled at Nurse Joy before grabbing the pokeballs and storing five of them into her bag except for one. "Thank you Nurse Joy!"<p>

Touko released the pokemon from the pokeball that encased it inside to reveal a lovely Serperior. Serperior was overjoyed to see her trainer. Without hesitation, the Serperior slithered over to Touko and lifted one of her hands so it would be positioned on to Serperior's head.

Touko couldn't resist smiling at how affectionate Serperior was around her. "You excited to fight against the Elite Four?" Touko asked while Serperior hissed confidently in response. "Well then, let's get going!" Touko began walking with Serperior by her side and exited the Pokemon Center.

The weather outside was humid which was to be expected when the season was mid-Summer. Touko was slightly blinded from the sun's rays that hit her eyes causing her to put a hand over her eyes. Slowly, she began walking down the sidewalk to where she believed led to Victory Road. Serperior followed Touko, unsure that the path they were taking was completely correct.

The path appeared to grow darker as she walked but Touko's eyes weren't adjusting to the change fast enough. Suddenly, her Serperior hissed with aggression causing Touko to wonder why the sudden change of attitude. Then she found her mouth being covered by a piece of cloth making her fade to darkness.

Serperior took action using Leaf Blade on one of the attackers. Although by the time the blade was about to hit them, they disappeared into thin air with Touko unconscious. Serperior nearly panicked, her trainer was kidnapped and couldn't do anything to stop them. Serperior did the only thing she could think of and slithered to the city's gym.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Touko began to awake only to find herself in a ginormous room where everything seemed twice her size. <em>'Where the hell am I and why is everything so huge?'<em> Touko thought as she started to sit up on the table she was laying on and looked up. She then saw she was sitting under a large, shiny machine that showed the reflection of her form. Her eyes widened at the sight she was now looking at.

"WHAT THE FUCK, I'M A SNIVY!" Shocked was all that filled her words as she was now a pokemon. "How the hell did I end up a Snivy?" Touko asked herself. Slowly, she slid herself off the table and landed onto the hard, cold floor. "Ugh, this makes no sense!" She shouted, putting her small green hands on her head.

Turning her head she found the exit with the door wide open. "Maybe someone around here might know why I'm a pokemon…" She mumbled, walking out of the door and into a golden but empty hallway. Her small feet made light noises as they collided against the marble floor. The leafy green tail she now had waved from side to side.

"Do these hallways ever end?" She complained, not one door was found ever since she left the room she awoke from. The patter of her feet came to a stop as she finally found a door that was cracked open. Touko cautiously stuck her head inside finding an empty room filled with toys like a train track. Then there was a basketball court and next to it was a large skateboard ramp. Seeing no one in the room, she slipped inside to further investigate.

The room was quite odd, maybe because Touko had outgrown this sort of childish life style or maybe it was just her. Searching through the room, she didn't find a single person in the room meaning she had to go back into the never ending hallway. Sighing, she turned around and headed towards the door until she heard footsteps that didn't belong to her come closer to the room she was in. With quick speed she hid behind the skate ramp, waiting for the owner of the footsteps to reveal their identity.

Seconds passed when the mysterious owner of the noise came to a stop. _'Maybe the person passed by the room…'_ Touko thought. The door creaked open causing Touko to jump. A figure was revealed as it entered the room. _'Oh. My. God.'_

The tall figure had a black and white baseball cap, long green hair, emerald eyes, a weird necklace, white button up shirt, black under armor, brown khaki pants, Rubiks cube chain, three golden bracelets, black and white wrist warmers, and lastly green sneakers. "It's N!" Touko shouted causing N to suddenly jump. "Who's there?" N asked without an ounce of fear.

_'Oh shit, that's right N can speak and hear pokemon's voices.'_ Touko thought. _'Well I guess he's my only choice…' _

"Hi, N." Touko said, slowly walking out into the open, allowing N to see her.

N's face had confusion written all over it, how did the Snivy know his name? At least it didn't look abused. "Hey Snivy, how do you know my name?"

Touko hoped for the best that N would believe her but she couldn't expect that to happen straight away. "Because it's me, Touko." His eyes told her right away that he didn't believe her which caused her to sigh.

"Prove it." He clearly stated.

"You're the King of Team Plasma." She answered right away which surprised N quite a bit.

"Where did I tell you that?"

"Inside the Ferris Wheel at the Amusement Park." Yet again, she didn't waste a second to answer and with that she had N believed that the Snivy in front of him was Touko, his enemy.

"Okay, I believe you but how did you turn into a Snivy?" N asked the question that was at the core of Touko's confusion. All she could truly remember was leaving the Pokemon Center with her Serperior.

"I truly don't know… That's why I've been trying to find someone to see if they knew anything about it." Touko sighed, this was getting her nowhere. She was deeply upset, by now she could already be fighting the Elite Four.

N felt something tug at the strings of his heart as he watched Touko become more and more upset.

"I'll help you figure this out, Touko."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, before you start reading... The reviews say I have rushed the last chapter. And I agree. I'll try to do better next time.**

**This chapter is written by Reilly. The next one will be written by me :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_"I'll help you figure this out, Touko."_

* * *

><p>N sat in the corner of his toy room, consistently glancing at Touko, who was busily stacking up small colorful bricks for entertainment. As soon as she felt N's green gaze on her small green body, she turned quickly, hoping she would catch him. But she never did.<p>

Every time she turned, N would look in a different direction, as if he never actually even laid eyes on her. The irritation got to her, and the corner of her mouth twitched with annoyance. "What?" She hissed, glaring at N.

"Nothing," He quickly responded, surprised Touko would even use a harsh tone like that with him. "I was just…"

"You were what?" Touko snapped, cutting him off short. "Admiring my body? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Snivy!"

"Yes, yes, I was getting to that," N mumbled. "I was just wondering who might've done this to you."

"N, where do you think I woke up?" Touko asked flatly, watching her brick tower collapse beside her.

"Um," N scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Here?"

"Ya think?" Touko asked sarcastically, piling the bricks up again. "But to be honest, I don't even remember exactly where I woke up…"

N shot straight up from where he sat. "Y-You don't?" Touko glanced at him before replying. "Um, it was a huge room, and there was this machine I was in…" Her voice trailed off with uncertainty.

When she turned back to N, she was surprised to see his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Well, I've never seen a room like that in my entire life," N mused, placing his hands on the carpeted floors, spreading his fingers out. "My father might be able to know…We could ask him." N shivered.

"You think you'd be brave enough to do that?" Touko almost burst out laughing. "Ghetsis is the creepiest man in Unova!"

N chuckled. "I believe you're right,"

Touko stared at him.

"And okay, very scary."

"I thought so," Touko mumbled, pushing her brick tower down. "So what are we going to do about _this?_" She emphasized her small green body with her short arms. "I can't live my whole life looking like this! How am I supposed to fight the Elite four?"

N laughed weakly. "I thought I told you I was going to help you?"

"_Right._"

N rose from the corner abruptly, waving his hand over to Touko. "Come on, let's go ask my father."

"What?" Touko nearly jumped out of her skin at the slightest indication that they were going to Ghetsis. "I thought you-?"

N blushed slightly, but quickly masked it, trying to show no emotion for his enemy. "I told you, I'd help you!"

"But I don't wanna go to Ghetsis! He'd probably smack you upright the head and strangle me!" Touko wailed, falling into a helpless heap on the pink floor.

N quickly scooped Touko up into his arms, rushing out of the door.

"Hey! Let go of me, meanie!" Touko protested, weakly throwing punches at N's sturdy arms. "Now I'm the meanie?" N teased, tightening his grip on her.

"Shut up!" Touko flushed, now pounding harder on his chest. "Lemme go!"

Unfortunately, only N could understand her Poke-speech, so none of the Plasma members noticed her wailing, only greeting the young king with "Good afternoon," as they walked past him in the hallways. None of them questioned the small, feisty Snivy in his arms.

"Ugh, I hate you," Touko mumbled, as they approached a door marked with ominous eye patterns all over. No doubt this was Ghetsis's room. N only grunted in response, probably too scared to talk as they walked, nearing the room.

Touko immediately noticed a small crack in the door, in which they could peek through. "Look, N," She whispered, pointing to the crack. As soon as the noticed it, he bent down and moved over, so that his ear was near the crack.

"…Where did she go?" There was a loud noise. Like fist meeting glass. "I thought I put someone on watch!"

"You did! It's just…" The second voice was to low to even hear.

There was even a third person. "But you did make it so that there was no way to turn her back, am I correct?"

"Yes, but… there was a few problems…"

"But she cannot become normal again, can she?" The second pressed, louder.

"No," The first mumbled. "But, there was a certain time…"

"Limit? For a day? But she cannot be human for long,"

"Good job, Sage Ghetsis."

N stole a glance at Touko, who did the same. "What just happened?"

Touko could only think of one possible answer. "Ghetsis did this to me."

N and Touko had made their escape back to the toy room before they could face Ghetsis's wrath. Again, N sat in the corner, hand on his chin.

"N, what time is it?" Touko laid against the carpeted floors, twining her fingers with loose strands of yarn. "Almost six," N briefly mumbled before going back into his thoughts.

N's eyes widened as he glanced at Touko, breaking away from his thoughts as the bright white flash filled the small room. "T-Touko…you're..?"

"What?" Alarmed, Touko sprung up, wrapping her arms around her body. Surprisingly, she felt _clothes_underneath her grip. "Wah..? I-I'm back to normal!" Feeling immediately better, she ran over to the door, grabbing the door knob to escape. "I can finally go back to the Elite four! Looks like Ghetsis's machine backfired for him!"

"Touko, wait a minute.." N stood impatiently when Touko didn't listen and continued walking down the hallways. Once he caught up with her, he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Hey, stop it!" Touko protested, yanking her hand free. "I'm back to normal! You don't need to help me anymore, you know!"

"Ghetsis said there was a time limit. Maybe he meant that you can only become normal for a while." N stated flatly, once again grabbing her wrist. Without waiting for Touko's choice, he pulled her back down the halls, toward the toy room. "Come on, before someone sees you."  
>Touko muttered something under her breath, and N barely caught it. "What?"<p>

"Nothing," She snapped, making a face at N.

Once back in the pink room, Touko abruptly yanked her hand free and stomped over to the skateboard ramp, plopping down in protest. "Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, what now?"

N crouched down in front of her locking his gaze with hers. Lifting a finger to his head, he stated, "Think,"

He stood, circling the room in thought, and Touko watched him blankly, not even close to doing what N told her to. "Well, you turned back to human at about six, so there has to be a time where you turn back into Snivy."

Touko grunted. "Right."

"How do you think we can turn me back…permanently?" She asked abruptly, averting her eyes from N.

"I was thinking…maybe… Jirachi?"

"Jira-what?"

"Jirachi. Jirachi is a small, white humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby limbs and prefers to float rather than walk. Its arms have flaps that give Jirachi the appearance of having long-sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, its "true" eye. It rarely opens its third eye, which has the ability to absorb the energy it needs for hibernation. It has triangles on its face under its eyes. These triangles resemble tears or clown makeup. It appears to be wearing a three point yellow/light gold headdress that has a metallic gleam and resembles a star. On each of the three points is a tag, each of which are known as "wish tags". On its back are two streamers, which flow behind it like the tail on a comet." N informed her, getting ready to continue before Touko lifted her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, there." Touko muttered, surprised at N's knowledge of Pokémon.

N ignored her and continued. "Jirachi has the ability to grant wishes once every thousand years. It also has the ability to hibernate for extensive periods of time, and wakes up once every thousand years just as the Millennium Comet passes by. Jirachi descends from outer space in the Millennium Comet. So our chances of getting to Jirachi at the right time…are little."

"Wait! I've never heard of a Pokémon like that!" Touko pointed out. N only glanced at her. "Of course not. Jirachi is a Pokémon from the Hoenn Region."

"So it only stays awake for a day?"

"No. A week. And this'll only work if we get there when the Millennium Comet passes by in the Hoenn. Do you really want to risk this chance?"

Touko shifted to a more comfortable position before replying. "Um, yeah. I don't really care, right now. I'm going to try."

As day turned into night, the two teens fidgeted around the room with nothing to do. As soon as N said he was tired, he went out like a light beside Touko.

Touko chuckled. "You're still such a kid, y'know?"

She got no response from N, who was sleeping peacefully on his back. Before Touko could even realize what was going on, N's arm slumped over her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Hey, what are you-" She began to protest, but got cut short. "Mom…" N mumbled, tightening his grip. Suddenly feeling conscious of N's past, she turned around in his arms, cupping his pale face. "You miss your mom, don't you…"

Leaning closer to N's face, her forehead knocked against his, and for a moment, she felt like he wasn't her enemy at all. Just a friend.

"Dummy.." She whispered, knowing N wouldn't hear. "We're enemies…but for now…"

"…I guess we can stay like this for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! The next chapter might not be up so soon but we'll do our best to get it up as soon as we can. **

**I also forgot to introduce myself earlier in the story, I'm NocturnalSky or as some people know me from DeviantArt XNocturnalLightX. Some of you also may know me as the creator of Forced Marriage. The story that is very popular since I guess it's something different. xD But if you haven't read it, you should check it out! I'm working on the next chapter right now! **

**Sorry for the wait, without further ado, heres Wish!**

* * *

><p>Touko felt terrible when she woke up. She found herself on the same metal table she was on the day before but this time she found something beside her. There stood Ghetsis with an evil grin that created a shiver down her spine.<p>

She took a glance at her body to find herself in her human form before looking back at Ghetsis who was fondling with a machine that she was too familiar with.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Miss Touko." Ghetsis spoke as his evil look did not dare to fade. Her eyes lingered as she watched him move his hand to a belt that strapped her down to the table. Ghetsis chuckled, most likely amused of the fear that was written all over her face. He then bent over to the level where his mouth was near her ear.

"Do I scare you?" At this point, there was no doubt that Touko was scared. Was she going to be raped or turned into a pokemon? Oh Arceus, she prayed it wasn't rape especially if it was Ghetsis doing the raping. Besides, a 50 year old man raping a 16 year old teenage girl? That's just sick!

Touko forced her eyes shut hoping for Ghetsis to disappear and luckily for her, when she opened them again she found herself in N's toy room. _'That was probably one of the worst nightmares… __**EVER.**__'  
><em>  
>With that aside, she looked down at her body. Touko sighed; she was once again a Snivy with her little green body. Speaking of green, she looked beside her to find him not there.<p>

"Ah Touko, I see you're finally awake!" The sudden sound made Touko jump and turn her head to the doorway to find N carrying a black bag on his back. N made his way over to Touko before slowly placing his bag on the ground beside her.

"What's in the bag?" Touko asked with her big, apple red eyes that were filled with curiousity.

"Supplies we'll need on our journey to the Hoenn region." N smiled sweetly at Touko. Although no one could see it, Touko felt her face slightly burn up at the sight of his smile. Suddenly Touko felt herself being lifted from the ground and onto N's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Touko asked as she watched him pick up the black bag he dropped earlier on the floor.

"We have to leave for Hoenn today or else we won't be able to make it there on time." Touko almost slapped herself, how could she forget that she had to go on a search for Jirachi if she ever wanted a chance to become human again?

"But, how are we going to travel there without your father knowing?" This time N didn't answer which worried Touko a slight bit. It was silent the whole walk till they came to a door that was guarded by a Plasma grunt.

"How are we going to get past this grunt?" Touko asked but N simply ignored Touko and walked up to the grunt. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Hey N, I got the Unfezant ready for your departure." The grunt said before taking the hoodie of the outfit off of his head to reveal a very familiar face. Touko's eyes widened at the brown haired grunt.

"Touya!" She shouted although he couldn't have possibly heard what she said but instead all he could hear was actually sounds of a Snivy.

Touya raised his eyebrow at the Snivy before looking back at N. "Are you sure this Snivy is Touko?"

"Of course it is, can't you tell by how feisty it is?" N joked which made Touko hiss at him in response. "Alright jokes aside, how long do you think this Unfezant will last?" Touya went into thought before answering.

"My best guess is Sinnoh. I'll contact an old friend of mine to tell her you'll be stopping by." Touko just watched as N and Touya chatted with each other before going into thought herself. _'Sinnoh is very far from here… I wonder who Touya's friend is.'_

"Well if you guys want to make it on schedule, you better get moving!" N ran past Touya and hopped onto the Unfezant that was waiting for them outside. "Have a safe journey you guys!" Touya shouted as the Unfezant began flapping his wings.

"Remember Touya, your job is to stall Ghetsis as long as you can!" N shouted before the Unfezant was in the air and heading in the direction of Sinnoh.

The winds were harsh and literally made Touko hold onto N's shoulder for her dear life or she would probably blow away. "N I don't think I can hold onto your shoulder forever."

N looked at his shoulder finding Touko having a hard time not blowing away which caused him to feel terrible. He quickly grabbed Touko before placing her on the neck of the Unfezant.

Hours went by until Touko was asleep. N had placed Touko in her bag that he had found earlier in a room where a large machine was placed in. He kept the bag on his shoulder so he could easily find her if she decided to wake up.

_'Ghetsis will notice.'_ N thought, knowingly that Touya wouldn't be able to keep Ghetsis's suspicions from growing. _'I just hope we'll be in Hoenn by then.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is actually done by me. Reilly has been really stressed so I decided to relieve her a bit by writing this chapter instead, please wish her well.**

**This chapter has romance! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. **

* * *

><p>There it was the beautiful and vast region of Sinnoh. The region where Staraptors flew high in the sky and Luxrays ran across the grassy lands that stretched for miles. Touko's red snake eyes couldn't help but sparkle at the lovely sight.<p>

The Unfezant landed safely onto the ground and enabling N to get off. "This must be Twinleaf Town." N guessed, looking around the small little town.

"Touya said that we should look for some girl." Touko reminded N as he walked towards on the houses. "Do you know who this girl is, N?" Touko asked. N shook his head as he walked to the front door of the house.

"No I have not, but from what Touya told me yesterday was that she lived in Twinleaf Town." N replied, he rang the doorbell and waited until a young girl with shoulder length black hair revealed herself from behind the door.

"Hello..." She said, wondering who the strange person was at her door. The girl was in shorts and a tank top, apparently she was having a lazy day sitting on the couch. Her hair was slightly messy but she managed to make it look normal. Now her eyes were a lovely shade of sky blue, they were certainly beautiful.

N gave a small smile to girl. "I'm N, Touya's friend." The girl's eyes widened before she stepped to the side of the door's frame.

"Please come in!" She smiled at N as he walked in with Touko on his shoulders. Her snake like eyes roamed the room, seeing a boy sleeping on the couch. His blonde hair was messy just like the girl's was and he was almost dressed just the same. "Don't mind Jun over there." Her smile still glowing bright, the girl was very polite. "My name is Hikari! Is that your pokémon on your shoulder?" She asked, pointing to Touko.

'_Touya must've not told Hikari about the situation we're in…' _Touko thought before turning her head to look at N.

"You could say that." Hikari wondered what he meant by that simple answer but it was rude to question guests. Hikari turned and walked into a room for a few seconds before returning with a map and more food supplies such as poke food.

"Touya has told me only little about what is going on but I gathered some information and contacted a group in Hoenn who will lead you to where they believe Jirachi is taking its slumber." Hikari handed the supplies and such to N.

"Thank you sincerely, Miss Hikari." His smile was polite towards Hikari who returned such kindness in a smile of her own. "Well we must be going if we're going to make it to Hoenn on time." Hikari led him to the door and watched as N stuffed the supplies into a bag that had been strapped onto the Unfezant's back. After that, the Unfezant took off into the sky.

When she closed the door she couldn't help but let her mind wander to what he said a minute before he had left.

_Well we must be going if we're going to make it to Hoenn on time._

"Who is 'we'?" She asked in a quiet tone. The sentence kept playing over and over again in her head. She was certain that there wasn't anyone else with him besides the Snivy on his shoulder, unless her eye sight is failing her and not allowing her to see the other person? No, that couldn't have been it. Last time she checked her eye sight was very good.

"Oh well," She plopped down onto the couch with the sleeping Jun and watched TV. "Time to watch Pocket Monsters."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and it was now night time, the time where Zubats and other creatures of the night came out to play. Touko was somehow still awake, probably from the inactivity, and she was human again, for a while.<p>

Her head was resting against N's chest after he had offered her to do so. At first she refused but for some reason that she didn't know why, here she was. But it felt lovely beyond words, it felt right.

"Isn't it beautiful?" N suddenly said, pointing out to the stars that stood out so bright. There was no denying his question, the sight was indeed beautiful, the way the stars helped paint a picture that expressed the very thing that made life a beautiful sight to see.

"Yeah," Touko managed to say, her eyes glued to the bright stars. She relaxed more into his hard chest as she felt her mind come to ease. "N, thanks for everything." This wasn't what she would normally say to her enemy and she didn't know why she was saying it now to N but it came out.

"What do you mean?" He was confused but at the same time he was happy. The side she was now showing to him was so unlike her, it was cute. It made a smile make its way on his lips without him even knowing.

"You're helping me when we're enemies fighting for different ideals, thank you." Now Touko was smiling as she turned her head to where she could see N. Then Touko did the unexpected and kissed his now flushed cheek.

The involuntary crimson red blush was easy to be seen on the young man's face, the smile now gone. Just that small kiss made his heart beat faster than normal. Touko held back the urge to giggle as the plasma king tried to hide his face, knowing what the source of her giggles was. "Still, thank you N." She sat as she was before, facing front and her head comfortably placed on his torso, a small smile on her lips as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The smile started to return as he watched her sleep so peacefully; she looked as beautiful as the stars. No, she wasn't beautiful; she was gorgeous no matter what anyone said. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and enveloping her in his warmth.

"I helped you because I get this strange but strong feeling when I'm around you." He mumbled. He was uncertain what the feelings for her were, all he knew was that he felt a certain way for her, more than just liking. "Let's just put it this way, I like you…"

"A lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter done by Reilly! Apologies, this is a short chapter but we always have a reason for doing one.**

**We hope you like this and our insane Touko. :3**

* * *

><p>"Well, Hikari seems like a nice girl. No wonder Touya knows her," Touko commented, turning her head sideways to watch the sun rise in the east. Sadly, now that it was morning, she returned to her small, green body. N only glanced at her, reaching down to pat her head. This must've been some form of affection he had for Pokemon.<p>

The waves lapped gently over each other, just barely reaching Touko's short stubby legs. Unfezant eyed her strangely; he probably wondered where the actual Touko was. N pulled out a can of Poke food, emptying it into a bowl. He gestured for Unfezant to eat, and it obliged, craning its neck towards the bowl.

"Are you ready to go?" N asked suddenly, gathering the supplies back into his bag. Touko nodded silently, following him to Unfezant, who had just finished eating and was now licking it's beak for any leftovers.

N's small steps looked huge to her, being short as she was. "N, pick me up," Touko wined, swishing her tail back and forth.

"We're half way there," N mused, cupping her into his hands. Touko nodded and smiled, but she was a Snivy, and it made it look more like a smirk than a smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I can't see a thing," Touko murmured, squinting. She could only make out a few shades of trees shaking in the win. N nodded, but she wasn't sure if he did, or not. It was too dark. "And it's cold!"<p>

Behind her, N chuckled, pulling his white tee off. "Here," he suggested, wrapping Touko in the cloth. She nuzzled her way deeper into the shirt, making herself comfortable.

"Unfezant, bring us down." N commanded, holding its neck as it descended. Touko glanced at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"…It's almost six. You'll turn back into human, and I doubt Unfezant can carry the both of us," He reasoned, speaking softly so that she could barely hear him with the wind howling at their ears.

"I guess that makes sense-" She started, but it was too late. Moments before they reached the ground (which was a few hundred feet above ground) she transformed. Unfezant shrieked at the sudden change of weight, and turned, letting both of them fall.

"I knew this was going to happen!" N quickly grabbed a hold of Touko's arm. But she was laughing. "Oh, N, you're crazy!" she giggled, hugging him and bracing for the fall.

"What is wrong with you?" he groaned, "Unfezant!"

Quickly, Unfezant swooped down to grab the back of N's shirt, saving them from the devastating fall.

Unbelievably, Touko found this so funny that she laughed until she cried.


End file.
